


Jerk Meet Cute

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Burlesque, Cute, First Kiss, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluffy, Hate at First Sight, Joe's a jerk, M/M, and Webster's tired, but a cute jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Liebgott and Webster reflect on the first time they met, while enjoying a night in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Webster’s laid back on the bed, one shoulder propped up on Lieb’s shoulder and the other on the many pillows propped up behind them. Each finger of Lieb’s curls into his hair, twirling the brunet tendrils before releasing and letting them fall back to Web’s scalp. It’s beyond soothing, and Web feels his eyes start to drift off.

He can’t focus on his book any longer, so he folds the book and shifts for a moment. He leaves Lieb’s warmth for a minute to set the novel off on the bedside table before turning around, now rolling onto his side so he can view Joe.

He grins at him, exhausted from the few hours they just spent together. It resulted in the two lying naked in bed, only their sheets hanging loosely around them. Webster keeps himself propped up on his shoulder as he takes his turn to admire what he has underneath him.

Joseph Liebgott. With a sharp jaw line, a pointed noise, the pinkest of lips, and a red tongue that darts out to swipe against his bottom lip when Webster’s attention gets distracted. He’s grinning now, which has David looking up into those eyes just so he can watch the mirth shimmer back at him.

“You’re gorgeous,” Webster mutters as he runs a hand down Lieb’s side.

“Don’t start,” Liebgott replies with a roll of his eyes, turning away from Webster as his cheeks redden.

Webster leans down to press a kiss to the free junction of skin. He starts at Lieb’s shoulder, then gently makes his way over the collar bone until he reaches Joe’s pulse point. He nibbles once, causing Joe to chuckle breathlessly. He braces his free hand on Web’s shoulder pushing him back as he laughs harder.

“Damn it, Web. You know I’m ticklish.” Liebgott’s tone is agitated, but his smile says otherwise.

David gives out a hearty laugh as he allows Joe to push him back. He keeps his eyes down at the other since he’s not ready to stop admiring Joe just yet. At the though, he brings his hand up and swipes Joe’s hair off his forehead only to lean down and press a kiss to the open space.

Lieb smiles despite himself, his fingers wrapping around David’s wrist. “Sometimes I wonder how we ever got where we are.”

David scoffs at that, nodding his head in evident agreement. He pulls one pillow closer to himself, propping it against his back. Now that they’re shifting, Lieb takes the opportunity to lift his head and rest it on David’s arm.

“I know. To think, you thought I was a stripper.” David scoffs at the idea, shaking his head fondly as he thinks back to the memory.

Joe’s laughing too, his head falling back. “How could I not with those baby blue eyes of yours?”

-

_“Web, just loosen up!” Hoobler calls over the music, his lips quirked up into one of his classic grins. He looks thrilled to be surrounded by the music, the dancing, and so many attractive people. It was his idea, after all, to go out towards a Burlesque themed club._

_Web sighs as a girl walks past them, separating the two due to the thick feathers attached to her rear. Hoob follows her with hungry eyes as Webster steps up to his side._

_“We’re only going to be here for an_ hour _.” He stresses with a frown, eyes gliding across the other bodies in the club. He never was one for a party._

_“Whatever you say, man. Hey, if you see me leaving with a babe then you have to find your own ride home!” Hoob calls at him as he backs away into the crowd, until he finally disappears. He leaves Web standing all by his own, out of place in such an ostentatious club._

_Web throws his hands up exasperatedly, looking around for a few places to sit. He sees a good place in the back that’s abandoned, so he has to snatch that up while he still has a chance. He maneuvers through the crowd as smoothly as he can, but that doesn’t stop him from getting bumped into, danced on, and a drink splashed against his shoes._

_When he reaches the back seat, he lets out a heavy sigh of relief. There’s a few chairs in the back, but considering it’s so out of place from the rest of the club, he really doesn’t think anyone’s going to be interested. He slides his jacket off anyway, hooking it on the back of the chair and then braving the crowd again._

_He makes it unscathed this time, and waits his turn patiently at the bar. The bartender is a handsome man with a revealing top and tight jeans. He’s kind though, turning towards Web with a grin._

_David wastes no time ordering, and the man must see he’s not happy to be at the club because gives Web a larger drink than what he ordered. He throws a few bills on top of the counter, plus a big tip, and then turns around and heads back towards his seat._

_He narrowly avoids a shoulder to the face, but breaks through the thick of the crowd. Once again, he’s sighing in relief as he takes a few more steps back to his seat… but it’s no longer his seat._

_Men are littered in the back, their legs up, drinks out in front of them as if they’d been there the whole time. But Web_ specifically _remembers them_ not _being there. So with a grumble under his breath, he takes a few steps forward to retrieve his jacket. Because there’s no way he’s walking away without his jacket._

_“Excuse me,” Webster grits out, peering down at the man who’s sitting in the seat he had claimed earlier. His jacket’s still around the back of the chair, also pressed against the man’s back._

_The man must not hear him over his own speaking, as well as the music in the club, so Web makes himself bigger and tries again. This time, he gains the eyes of a few men that are with him, and they point him out._

_The man turns upwards, his eyes starting at Webster’s waist and working his way up. He looks unimpressed at his presence, waiting patiently for Web to say something. It takes a second for David’s mouth to work again because the man staring up at him is_ beautiful. _He takes a deep breath and finds his voice._

_“Excuse me but-” Web tries, but the man’s eyes fall down to his lap. David watches as he works with his wallet, pulling out a few bills._

_The man flashes them in front of David, giving him a forced smile. “No thanks, sweetheart. But good for you for trying.”_

_Webster flinches back at the thought, his eyes widening as his anger starts to grow. He can tell his face is getting hot now, but he places his hand against the man’s and slowly pushes away the money. He leans in closer as he gives him a infuriated smile. He grabs onto his coat and tugs to get his meaning across._

_“You’re sitting on my jacket.” Web deadpans, but the man doesn’t look any less embarrassed._

_The man leans forward so Webster can finally pull his coat back to himself, and then looks at David like he’s the crazy one. “Why didn’t you just say so?”_

_Web can’t help staring back, completely blown away by the man’s attitude. He feels so many things he can say burning on the tip of his tongue, but he finds himself shaking his head instead and walking away to find a seat somewhere else._

-

David rolls his eyes at the attention, looking Joe right in the eye. “We hated each other.” His eyes dart down to Joe’s lips and back to his eyes. This time Joe’s the one to lift his hand, cupping David’s cheek to swipe his thumb back and forth against his scruff.

“We still do, sometimes.” Joe adds on with a flirtatious waggle of his brows. “But it always has a good end result.” He leans forward then, pressing a heavy kiss to Web’s lips.

-

_Web waited at the bar for a few hours. He even managed to make good friends with the bartender, who’s name he learned was Aaron. He finished his drink and then waited, allowing his buzz to sit in awhile longer before he moved on any further. Besides, while the club was still a club, the dancers were putting an amazing show._

_Web watches the next one start up until someone steps right into his line of sight. David exhales through his nose, keeping himself composed as he lifts his gaze to glare up at the intruder. At no point does he plan on saying anything, but he has to get some of his pent up aggression out somehow._

_But then he realizes just who it is that’s stepped in front of him and he feels his lips part. He’s just about to look away and hide his face, but it’s too late._

_The angry man from earlier looks at Web, blankly at first, and then he smiles._

_“Hey!” He says leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. This way, he’s about the same height as Web in one of the barstools. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier.”_

_“Which part? You sitting on my coat, which to most people is supposed to mean that seat’s taken, or the part you mistook me for a stripper?” Webster bites back, adding an edgy smile._

_The stranger’s tongue darts out, swiping across his bottom lip as he smiles smugly. “Both, I suppose. And you really shouldn’t be offended about the stripper part. You’re hot so I thought you had to work here.”_

_Webster opens his mouth, prepared to fire back an argument just as those words register in his ears. The man seems to realize this, because he watches with amusement. “I-” Web tries, but nothing comes out._

-

Webster leans into the kiss, this time swiping his tongue into Joe’s mouth. The other moans into his mouth, low and throaty, but Web doesn’t let it get further than that. He pulls back with a smug smirk.

“You have to give me credit for making the first move.” Liebgott mutters out, his voice turning raspy now. He swings one leg over Web’s waist and then sits on top the other. He places his palms flat on Web’s ribs, grinning.

“I’ll give you that, Joe.” Webster agrees, his hands falling on Liebgott’s waist.

-

_Webster’s pushed back against the corridor wall and abruptly has lips pressed against his own. He kisses back, because why the hell not? He even wraps his arms around Joe’s (he learned his name just a few minutes earlier) waist and tugs him in closer._

_Joe then places one thigh between Webster’s legs, which has Webster pulling back as he tries to regain his breathing. Joe takes this moment to rut himself against Webster’s legs while he waits. Joe also begins to bite on Webster’s exposed neck._

_“We really can’t make out in a hallway,” Webster states, trying to be the logical one, but even he can hear his voice tilt up as if he’s posing it as a question._

_“Then why don’t you take me home, baby?” Joe poses next, pulling back to wiggle his brows at Webster._

-

Joe’s head falls against Webster’s chest as they both laugh at the memory.

“Joseph Liebgott,” Webster shakes his head before he then flips their positions. Now Joe’s on his back with Web in between his legs.

“David Webster,” Liebgott replies, lifting his hands to grip onto Web’s hair firmly. The two smile at each other for another moment before leaning back in to share a kiss.


End file.
